Love you in silence
by Amelia Sonata
Summary: Masa SMP yang begitu menyakitkan pikir Kurapika, senpai .. menyukaimu dalam diam itu sangat menyakitkan /"se-senpai.. su-suki"/"aaa... semua ini memalukan!"/"kau menolakku saat itu! kau tak menjawabnya sama sekali dan.../


**Love you in silence**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Togashi-sensei_**

 **Pairing: Kuroro Lucifer x Kurapika Kuruta**

 **Warning: Newbie, Fem!Kura, OOC, Typo berat, Dll**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor *** ** _terserah mau nambahin apa lagi Ame-chan iklas kok :'v_**

 **Summary:**

 _Masa SMP yang begitu menyakitkan pikir Kurapika, senpai .. menyukaimu dalam diam itu sangat menyakitkan /"se-senpai.. su-suki"/"aaa... semua ini memalukan?!"/"kau menolakku saat itu! kau tak menjawabnya sama sekali dan.../_

~ **Love you in silence** ~

* * *

 _Chapter 1: PROLOG_

* * *

 ** _Kurapika POV_**

Disinilah aku memandang dibalik rak buku memperhatikan laki-laki yang aku sukai, ia terlihat sedang tidur sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya terlihat lucu...

 _Kuroro-senpai,_ siswa yang paling pintar dan merupakan anak seorang pengusaha jajanan jepang itu, 2 tahun diatasku, _senpai_ yang aku sukai, akkk... aku merasa wajahku memerah sekarang ah, memalukan mengingat ia yang terlalu sempurna itu.

ahh... masih melekat dengan erat di memori ku disaat aku pertama kali dibantu olehnya.

 **Flashback ON**

dengan tergesah-gesah aku berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah baru ku, aku Kurapika Kuruta siswi baru disekolah ini. upacara penerimaan siswa baru sudah selesai dari tadi.

aku malu dengan diriku sendiri yang bangun kesiangan dihari pertama sekolah ku! tak terbayangkan aku akan diejek oleh teman-teman seangkat ku dan _senpai-senpai_ disini. lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus menanggung ejekan itu.

perlahan aku mempercepat lariku yang kupedulikan hanya sampai dikelas dan minta maaf dengan guru wali kelas ku saja! sebelum...

 **Bruk!**

"a-a... sakit.. _"_ cicitku dengan suara yang kecil sambil mengelus dengan pelan bagian pinggulku yang sakit itu "hey! kau..."geramku sambil menatap tajam ke laki-laki yang menabrakku tadi.

ia juga menatap tajam kearahku dengan sedikit gemetar aku tau laki-laki ini adalah _senpai_ disekolahku dengan melihat sepatu yang ia kenakan berbeda dengan ku "ma-maafkan aku _senpai..._ "ucapku dengan gugup, sambil menundukkan kepala aku takut melihatnya baru saja hari pertama sekolah aku sudah membuat masalah dengan salah satu _senpai_.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"terdengar suara baritone yang begitu dingin tapi ada kekhawatiran disana walau hanya sekilas, dengan ragu aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya.

"u-um aku baik-baik saja ... maafkan aku _se-senpai..._ "ucapku masih dengan suara yang bergetar, aku takut kalau-kalau ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan ku tadi.

"apa kau terluka?"tanyanya masih dengan nada datar dan dinginnya itu.

aku menggeleng dengan pelan.

"sini ku bantu..."tawanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya didepan ku baru ku sadari ia sudah berdiri dari tadi, dengan ragu aku menyambut tangannya terasa dingin.

"terima kasih _senpai..._ "aku membungkukkan badanku dan berlari lagi sebelum mengucapkan "aku pergi dulu _senpai_ "

dengan wajah yang memerah aku berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi. aku ingat saat menatap mata hitam pekatnya itu aku merasa seakan terserap kedalam matanya itu dan wajah datar dengan kulit pucat itu... TIDAAKKK! bagaimana ini aku tiba-tiba mengingatnya terus...

ya tuhan apa ini yang dinamakan...

cinta pandangan pertama?

 **Flashback OFF**

 **~Love you in silence~**

tiba-tiba aku merasa wajahku memanas, dengan ragu aku kembali mengintip meja tempat ia berada lagi... k-kook dia tidak ada ya.

dengan perlahan aku berusaha mencari _senpai_ pencuri hatiku itu.

ah, hasilnya nihil sepertinya ia sudah kembali kekelasnya, semangat yang berkobar-kobar tadi tiba-tiba menciut _senpai..._ kau tega sekali pada diriku.

dengan wajah tertunduk aku berjalan dengan pelan sambil memikirkan kenapa ia pergi hahh, pikiranku banyak mengenai dirinya, ya tuhan siksaan perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan.

dan aku hampir saja melupakan tujuanku ke perpustakaan ini, bodohnya aku dengan lunglai aku mengambil buku sejarah di rak buku IPS disana.

huh, menyebalkan kenapa harus tinggi sih, hahh... perlahan aku menghela nafas panjang dengan tubuh mungilku aku perlahan mulai berjinjit dan tak kala meloncat berusaha mengambil buku sejarah itu.

tak disangka olehku ada tangan lain yang mengambil buku yang kuincar itu.

"apa kau ingin mengambil buku ini?" Deg! suara baritone itu dengan ragu aku berbalik menghadap lelaki itu.

Tepat! tepat sekali itu dia! Kuroro! _senpai_ yang aku cintai, ba-bagaimana ini aku harus gimana? ok, okrileks kurapika rileks.

"u-um iya _s-senpai_ ..."AAAA... kenapa aku bisa segugup itu?! ku perhatikan ia mengambil buku yang tak bisa kugapai itu dan memberikannya padaku dengan tapeng datar yang ia pakai.

"ini.."

"te-terima kasih _senpai..._ " aku tertunduk dan membungkuk dengan pelan huaaa aku pasti yakin kalau sekarang wajahku sudah semerah tomat mungkin lebih parah lagi

"kau..."

Deg! ke-kenapa ini

"kau yang sering ..."

tolong jangan dilanjutkan, kumohon, jangan sampai ia tahu kalau aku yang mengintainya eh bukan bersembunyi mengikutinya.

"kau yang suka membaca buku di perpustaka ini kan?"tanyanya dengan tenang

"eh? ba-bagaimana _senpai_ tau?"tanyaku dengan heran

"hm.. gimana ya menjelaskannya"ia terlihat sedang berpikir "bisa dibilang aku sering membaca buku disini dan setiap aku melihat siapa yang meminjam buku-buku yang kubaca pasti ada namamu kurapika kuruta..."

hah?! aku gak salah kan? apa aku tadi mendadak tuli? ia memanggil nama ku... _senpai_ memanggil nama ku kyaaaa... [[ _Ame-chan: sepertinya pika-chan OOC banget ya... huhuuu... || Kurapika : Ame-chan itu salah mu sendiri dan ini?! kenapa aku jadi perempuan menggunakan rok dan menjadi siswi yang tergila-gila dengan pemimpin laba-laba itu?! || Ame-chan: sudah lah pika-chan back to story aja ya~ *digantung kurapika*_ ]]

"eh... _senpai_ tau nama ku?"tanyaku dengan tampang bingung yang dibuat-buat lho, kok bisa ya peduli amat dah

"ah, aku memperhatikan mu semenjak itu..." eh? memperhati kan ku? bohong kan?

kenapa ia memperhatikan ku? apa ia menyimpan dendam dengan ku? atau dia menyukai ku? ah, pertanyaan itu yang saat ini sedang ku pikirkan. tanpa ragu perasaan ini mulai membesar aku menyukai mu _senpai_... aku sangat menyukai mu.. _senpai suki_ _suki_

"se-senpai...su-suki.." kata-kata itu lolos dari mulutku dan aku mulai panik dengan pernyataan cintaku yang tiba-tiba ini "pe-permisi _senpai..._ " aku ingin kabur dari sini aku tidak mau kesini lagi... aa memalukan...

tiba-tiba tubuhku tertahan dengan genggaman erat di lenganku, aku berbalik dan melihat _senpai_ yang sedang menahan ku dan ku lihat senyuman yang begitu tak bisa ku mengerti ia menyeringai melihat kearah ku dan...

 **Kurapika POV End**

 **~Love you in silence~**

 **Author POV**

 _12 tahun kemudian..._

Disini, di tempat ini, gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu tempat yang akan dimasuki gadis yang bersurai kuning itu dengan tegas ia memasuki dengan anggun ia tak ragu memasuki gedung ini ditempat dimana ia akan berkerja.

Walaupun ia anak seorang pemilik perusahaan perekonomian di negara ini, ia berpikir lebih baik membuat hal menarik dari pada meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya itu dan kakaknya tercinta lah yang meneruskan pekerjaan itu walaupun sudah puluhan kali ia menolak dan puluhan kali ia kalah debat dengan adik manisnya tercinta.

"hah..."

terdengar helaan nafas dari perempuan itu.

"Aku Kurapika Kuruta... aku jangan menjadi perempuan manja seperti dulu... jangan jangan terulang lagi..."gumamnya dengan tekat yang terdengar disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

dengan mantap ia berjalan menuju kebagian resepsionist.

"permisi... saya pegawai baru disini..." ucap Kurapika dengan sopan, petugas resrepsionist itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"anda pasti Kurapika Kuruta, selamat datang di _Hunter Design Interior_ , anda akan berada dibawah bimbingan "ucapnya dengan sopan

"mohon kerja samanya" tersenyum dengan manis sambil membungkuk dengan pelan kebiasaan yang sudah Kurapika tekuni sebelum ia berangkat ke kantornya.

" akan diantar ke tempat anda bekerja oleh Gon Freecs dan Killua Zoldyck, mereka ada disana" petugas resepsionist itu mempersilahkan Kurapika bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya.

"Mr. Gon dan tolong kesini sebentar..."panggilnya dengan kepada laki-laki yang memiliki rambut runcing yang kehijauan itu dengan temannya yang berambut putih.

"iya ada apa Seika- _san_?"tanya laki-laki berambut runcing itu

" tolong antarkan Mrs. Kurapika ketempat nya bekerja dibagian _Interior"_ jawab petugas itu dengan sopan

"sudah ku bilang jangan pake Mr didepan namaku panggil saja Gon Seika- _san_ "ucapnya tanpa mempedulikan jawaban perempuan disebelah kurapika.

"hehh... jadi kau pegawai baru itu?" kali ini laki-laki berambut putih itu yang bertanya dengan wajah yang seperti petugas introgasi menurut kurapika

" _Hajimemashte Kurapika Kuruta, Yoroshiku"_ Kurapika membungkuk kearah rekan kerjanya nanti

" _Yoroshiku Kurapika! ore wa Gon!_ "Gon memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Ore Killua, Yoroshiku Kurapika"_ Killua juga memperkenalkan dirinya tak berbeda jauh dengan gon hanya saja senyuman tipis yang ia berikan kepada Kurapika

" _Yoroshiku minna,_ mohon kerja samanya" Kurapika membalas senyuman rekan kerjanya ini ' _sepertinya hari-hari dikantorku ini akan sedikt menyenangkan'_ pikirnya dengan senang

"ayo Kurapika kita, keruangan kerja kita!"ajak Gon dengan gembira itu

"Walaupun tempat kita ada beberapa orang yang terlihat menyeramkan tetapi disana begitu menyenangkan kamu tenang aja Kurapika"tambah Killua sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah lift.

"ayo kurapika!"Gon mulai berjalan seperti anak-anak walaupun umurnya sudah dewasa

"saya permisi dahulu Seika- _san_ "pamit kurapika ke petugas resepsionist itu.

"semoga harimu menyenangkan ~" ia melambaikan tangan kegadis surai kuning itu, dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kurapika.

Dan Kurapika mulai berjalan menyusul teman-temannya itu.

' _disinilah aku akan memulainya...'_ gumam Kurapika

 ** _Contenyu~~_**

Ame-chan: huaaa ini fanfic petama Ame lho! maaf ya _minna-san_ kalau masih aga terbelit-belit gitu hehehe...

Gon: Ame-chan hebat sekali!

Ame-chan: huaaa Gon-kun arigatoouuuuu /T^T)/

Killua: Hm... terlihat membosan kan..

Ame-chan: Killu Hidoiiii aku kan masih newbie wajar saja kan TT

Kurapika: aku tak habis pikir kenapa semasa SMP ku harus sesuram itu...

Ame-chan: eh ada pika-chan ...

Kurapika: Ame...! Kenapa harus dengan Kuroro?! da-dan kenapa sikap ku seperti itu ?! itu bukan diriku!

Ame-chan: sabar-sabar pika-chan... orang yang sabar pasti disayang tuhan...

Kurapika : sabar ndas mu! *ikat ame pakai rantai*

Ame-chan: huaaaa pika-chan hidoiiiii... QwQ

Killua : akhirnya author dibantai kurapika habis-habisan kasihan...

Gon: kasihan-kasihan-kasihan *geleng-geleng*

 **Gon-Killua: Readers-san minta REVIEWNYA YA~~**

Ame-chan : heyyy! itu bagian ku ...

Kurapika : diam! *siksa ame lagi*

Ame-chan : tolonggg...!

 **~Reviewnya jangan lupa ya :D ~**


End file.
